dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball (franchise) metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. As seen in all of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and in Dragon Ball GT, and noted by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z episode 237, "Final Atonement". These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Overview Creation and Concept "Goku" means "aware of emptiness" (the "Go" syllable means Enlightenment, and the "Ku" syllable means Sky or Emptiness). Goku's full name (Son Goku) is the Japanese name for Sun Wukong, main protagonist in the Chinese legend Journey to the West, off of whom Goku is loosely based. Goku himself started off as more or less a parody of Sun Wukong, and as the manga continued its run he was able to develop differently, eventually turning out to have similar origins. Goku's design was based on Tanton, of Toriyama's prototype manga Dragon Boy and Tongpoo, from his other manga The Adventures of Tongpoo. When Akira Toriyama started his first draft of Dragon Ball he originally planned on making Goku full monkey to make it faithful to Journey to the West. During Toriyama's second draft he wanted to make Goku a full human dressed in sailor clothes that rode a flight mecha instead of the Flying Nimbus. Toriyama's 3rd and final draft of Goku was to have him human looking with a monkey tail. Appearance Goku is the main character of the entire Dragon Ball (manga) series. He has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's, Kami's, and King Kai's kanji on its left side (over the heart). It is also featured on the back. After the Frieza Saga, no symbols appear and Goku's gi turns a darker orange. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. As a kid, he has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage and also wields the Power Pole. At times, Goku has been seen wearing different clothing, such as a grey business suit and tie.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Most notably, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and in the nine days before the Cell Games, he wears casual Earth clothing consisting of a orange-and-black long-sleeved jacket, a white undershirt, lime green pants, and brown boots. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku wears a blue gi with ochre pants. He also has a white sash going over his waist and sports pink wristbands. He wears black shoes with white shin coverings. As a Super Saiyan 4, he completely loses his gi and his body is replaced with red-pink fur. His tail returns, although it changes from brown to the more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has lining around them. His wristbands and shin covers turn blue, while his sash changes to a stone blue color. Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering kiis simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. During his childhood, a recurring gag in the series was that Goku was incapable of telling the difference between a man and a woman without physically touching them, which often got him into trouble. The most notable of these occurrences was when he first met Chi-Chi, where she pushed him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot; and in the scene where he removed Bulma's panties while she slept and was horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power). He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in [[Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai]], where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they were not poor.'' Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime. He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to Wukong Hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a Medical Machine. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an Unnamed Injured Alien Boy to planet Pital. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sogorugo Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the four-star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. Even in combat, Goku is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. The first weakness is his tail; before he conditioned himself prior to the Tien Shinhan Saga, Goku lost all his power when someone grabbed his tail (a trait that all Saiyans share at birth. Not only does he eat at a rate that would be nearly impossible for a normal Human, but if he does not get any food, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against several enemies, like Tambourine and Nuova Shenron. On the flipside, however, Goku's love for food has gotten him out of trouble several times; for example, in the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by Jackie Chun (Master Roshi), Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count. Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Indeed, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. Biography Early life Kakarot (Kakarotto in Japan; renamed Goku on Earth) was born sometime in Age 737 on Planet Vegeta, during the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans. Following a Saiyan custom, Goku was sent as a baby to planet Earth, in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Saiyan was seen as enough for the task, especially after transforming into a Great Ape by Earth's full moon. Goku's father, a low-class Saiyan warrior named Bardock, perished in his home planet's destruction shortly after Goku's departure, and his older brother Raditz was nowhere to be seen. After crash-landing on Earth, Goku became the adopted grandson of an old man named Gohan, or Grandpa Gohan, who found him in the woods and gave him his human name. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Saiyan aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy. His Grandpa Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. Gohan one day discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night Goku did, and he transformed into a Great Ape, causing him to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his grandpa's death, Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. From a young age, Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Grandpa Gohan to discover. ---- Read more about Goku's life here: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goku '' Techniques These are some of his largest techniques and power attacks. Kamehameha Goku's signature move throughout the series. Goku first learns the move after witnessing Master Roshi use it to save the Ox-King and Chi-Chi's castle from an inferno (but only ends up ''destroying it, along with a nearby mountain). Throughout the remainder of Dragon Ball, Goku continues to master the Kamehameha and uses it in nearly every battle during Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, ''as well as during the movies. Kaio-ken Goku learns this technique after his death against Raditz while training under King Kai. He uses this attack numerous times throughout early ''Dragon Ball Z up until his ascension to a Super Saiyan. Spirit Bomb Arguably Goku's most powerful technique, taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Goku uses the Spirit Bomb numerous times, most notably against Frieza and Kid Buu. It is only against the latter that the technique actually works in the manga storyline. Instant Transmission Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series, one of his most valuable abilities. Dragon Fist Goku uses this technique on Hirudegarn to finish him off in the 13th Movie. He also uses this in GT against Super Android 17 as well as Eis Shenron and Omega Shenron before the latter regenerated. Forms Great Ape Like all Saiyans , Goku can transform into a Great Ape, or Oozaru when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is sho wn very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. False Super Saiyan During the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, or FSSJ which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). Ascended Super Saiyan After having witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time), Goku concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. After teaching Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, Goku is able to achieve this form alongside the further extreme of the form known as Ultra Super Saiyan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. As a result, after under 20 hours spent in the room (Vegeta and Trunks had spent a whole day each, and would spend another prior to the Cell Games), he and Gohan emerge as Full Power Super Saiyans. As a result of this and the new discovery of the most powerful Super Saiyan state at the time, Super Saiyan 2, this form is never used by Goku again, and Vegeta and Trunks soon follow. Ultra Super Saiyan Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster, because "all the power in the world would do no good if you can't even hit the guy." Instead of persevering harder to simply increase power output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its initial unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. Full Power Super Saiyan After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this one. Super Saiyan 2 thumb|Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. It was first seen when fighting Majin Vegeta's own Super Saiyan 2 form in their epic battle during the Majin Buu saga. Goku later transforms into this state before showing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to Majin Buu and Babidi, and again in an anime filler where he begins to fight Kid Buu. Goku uses the form during the movies Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. In Dragon Ball GT, he can be seen briefly transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 before he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 during his second fight with Super Baby Vegeta. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spikier, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki to defeat Kid Buu during their final battle, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. Kid (GT) Emperor Pilaf unintentionally wishes Goku back into a child in the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. In this form, it is harder for Goku to maintain more powerful forms, such as Super Saiyan 3. While a child he was able to get his tail back, with the help of Old Kai, which not only allowed for easier access to the third Super Saiyan form, but eventually permitted him to transform into Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4. At the end of the GT series, Goku is again seen as an adult without a tail, though in one of the endings to the show, he is seen with a tail in adult form facing the rest of the cast. After being wished into his childhood form, Goku can still transform into a Super Saiyan. However, he is unable to maintain the form for as long as he can in his adult body (in much the same way that he lost the ability to perform the Instant Transmission technique when being downsized), though for far longer than his Super Saiyan 3 form. Super Saiyan 3 (Kid) After being wished back into his childhood form, Goku is still able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. However, he is only able to maintain the form for a few minutes, even with the Saiyan Tail assisting him in conserving his energy reserves. This form is not enough to defeat Baby Vegeta, so Goku is forced to recruit help from Old Kai, which leads to his Golden Great Ape transformation. Because Goku gains the ability to access the Super Saiyan 4 transformation soon afterwards, this transformation is never again used. Golden Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball GT after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the earth in the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4, his strongest transformation yet. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Red Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball GT. But at the end of the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, his tail disappears again, and it is unknown if he could ever transform to this state from then on. Other than the fusion with Vegeta (SS4 Gogeta), this is Goku's most powerful transformation. Fusions Vegito Vegito is the product of a Potara Fusion between Vegeta and Goku with unrivaled power. Vegito is the most powerful being in Dragon Ball Z and is created as a desperate plan by Old Kai to stop the powerful Super Buu. It has been theorized that Vegito could easily attain the form of Super Saiyan 2 as well as Super Saiyan 3. However, neither was necessary to finish his task of killing Buu, as his Super Saiyan state alone berthed enough in battle that he single-handedly pummeled Buu blithely without even needing to use his fists or any effort. It was obvious he had the physical power to maintain such feats, but he only appeared for a short time before his strategy to deliberately be absorbed into Buu's body (whilst keeping a barrier on to avoid being assimilated into his being) resulted in his diffusion, after which Vegeta crushed his earring, vowing to never fuse with Goku again regardless of the circumstances. Goku follows suit reluctantly, and as a result, despite Old Kai's offer for the two to merge into Vegito again and take care of Kid Buu in a flash, the two decide to fight alone, and Vegito is never again seen. Goku's relaxation, and Vegeta's strategic mind enabled Vegito to be quite an intelligent fighter without being overcome by arrogance as Vegeta alone would be but possessing the ruthlessness to kill Super Buu that Goku would lack. In addition, Vegito also possesses the immense power and speed of both Goku and Vegeta amplified to great degrees, as well as the tactics and skill of both. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta Gogeta is one of the most powerful characters introduced in the series. Like Vegito, Gogeta was an act of desperation, though this one was to stop the powerful demon of the 12th Dragon Ball Z movie, Janemba, rather than Majin Buu. Gogeta annihilated Janemba with hardly any effort, disposing of the demon in seconds. He derives his strategic battle tactics and skill from Vegeta, and his massive power and energy potential from Goku. However, due to his extraordinary power, the fusion will only last for 10 minutes (so far only confirmed for his Super Saiyan 4 form), as opposed to the usual 30 minutes, though this has been proven ample time to defeat almost any foe many times over. Gokule Gokule is the fusion of Goku and Mr. Satan (Hercule) formed by the Potara earrings. He only appeared in Goku's imagination and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan dropped it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Super Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Mr. Satan and Dende, he imaged what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Hercule should catch the earring and put it on his left ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Hypothetical fusion with Dende After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan dropped it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Mr. Satan and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Mr. Satan, because if he fused with Dende the Dragon Balls would cease to exist. Just at the moment Goku said that Mr. Satan should catch the earring and put it on his left ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, the fusion with Dende was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Battles Major Battles. *Goku (Kid) vs. Bear Thief. *Goku (Kid) vs. Oolong *Goku (Kid) vs. Yamcha *Goku (Kid), Yamcha & Puar vs. Monster Carrot *Great Ape Goku vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu & Mai *Goku (Kid) vs. Giran *Goku (Kid) vs. Nam *Goku (Kid) vs. Jackie Chun *Goku (Kid) vs. Colonel Silver *Goku (Kid) vs. Major Metallitron *Goku (Kid) vs. The Five Murasaki Brothers *Goku (Kid) vs. Buyon *Goku (Kid) & Android 8 vs. General White *Goku (Kid) & Krillin vs. Pirate Robot *Goku (Kid) vs. General Blue *Goku (Kid) vs. Captain Yellow *Goku (Kid) vs. Mercenary Tao *Goku (Kid) vs. Mercenary Tao (rematch) *Goku (Kid) vs. Staff Officer Black *Goku (Kid) vs. Bandage the Mummy *Goku (Kid) vs. Spike the Devil Man *Goku (Kid) vs. Grandpa Gohan *Goku (Kid) vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai *Goku (Kid) vs. Terror & Plague *Goku (Kid) vs. Chin Taiken *Goku (Kid) vs. Rising Dragon *Goku (Kid) vs. Sky Dragon *Goku (Kid) vs. Gola *Goku (Kid) vs. Shula *Goku (Kid) vs. Tien Shinhan *Goku (Kid) vs. InoShikaCho *Goku (Kid) vs. King Chappa *Goku (Kid) vs. Pamput *Goku (Kid) vs. Krillin *Goku (Kid) vs. Tien Shinhan *Goku (Kid) vs. Tambourine *Goku (Kid) vs. Yajirobe *Goku (Kid) vs. Tambourine (rematch) *Goku (Kid) vs. King Piccolo (old) *Goku (Kid) & Yajirobe vs. Ice Monster *Goku (Kid) vs. Cloned Master Roshi *Goku (Kid) vs. Drum *Goku (Kid) vs. King Piccolo *Goku (Kid) vs. Mr. Popo *Goku (Kid) vs. Yaochun *Goku (Kid) vs. Master Mutaito *Goku (Kid) vs.Master Shen *Goku (Kid) vs. Goku's Doll *Goku (Kid) vs. Mr. Popo *Goku vs. King Chappa *Goku vs. Anonymous (Chi-Chi) *Goku vs. Tien *Goku vs. Piccolo Jr *Goku vs. Annin *Goku & Piccolo vs. Raditz *Goku vs. Nappa *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) *Goku vs. Recoome *Goku vs. Burter & Jeice *Goku vs. Captain Ginyu *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku (SS) vs. Frieza (Final Form) / (100% Full Power) *Goku (SS) vs. Future Trunks (SS) *Goku vs. Piccolo (Fused with Nail) & Gohan *Goku (SS) vs. Android 19 *Goku (SS) vs. Android 20 (Nightmare Sequence) *Goku (FPSS) vs. Gohan (FPSS) *Goku (FPSS) vs. Perfect Cell *Goku vs. Arqua *Goku (SS) vs. Pikkon *Goku (FPSS) vs. Yakon *Goku (SS2) vs. Majin Vegeta *Goku (SS3) vs. Majin Buu *Goku (SS3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Goku (SS) and Vegeta (SS) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) *Goku & Vegeta vs. Super Buu (Inside Buu). *Goku (SS2) vs. Kid Buu. *Goku (SS3), Vegeta (SS2), Majin Buu & Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu. *Goku vs. Uub (World Tournament). *Goku vs. Uub. *Goku (Kid)/(SS) vs. Ledgic. *Goku (Kid) & Trunks vs. Mutchie. *Goku (Kid) & Trunks vs. Lord Luud. *Goku (Kid) vs. General Rilldo/Meta-Rilldo. *Goku (Kid) vs. Baby Gohan & Baby Goten. *Goku (SS)/(SS3) vs. Baby Vegeta/Super Baby Vegeta. *Goku (SS3) vs. Super Baby Vegeta. *Goku (SS4) vs. Super Baby Vegeta/Golden Ape Baby Vegeta. *Goku (Kid) vs. Frieza & Cell (In Hell). *Goku (Kid) (SS)/(SS4) vs. Super Android 17. *Goku (Kid) & Android 18 vs. Super Android 17. *Goku (Kid) vs. Haze Shenron. *Goku (SS4) vs. Rage Shenron. *Goku (SS4) vs. Naturon Shenron *Goku (Kid) vs. Oceanus Shenron. *Goku (SS4) vs. Nova Shenron. *Goku (SS4) vs. Eis Shenron. *Goku (SS4) vs. Syn Shenron. *Goku (SS4) & Vegeta (SS4) vs. Omega Shenron. *Goku (Kid) & Vegeta (SS4) vs. Omega Shenron. *Goku (Kid) vs. Krillin (Old) Movie Battles *Goku (Kid) vs. Bongo *Goku (Kid) vs. King Gurumes *Goku (Kid) & Krillin vs. Ghastel *Goku (Kid) vs. Lucifer *Goku vs. Ginger, Nikki and Sansho *Goku vs. Ginger & Nikki *Goku and Piccolo vs. Garlic Jr. *Goku vs. Misokatsun *Goku, Gohan & Krillin vs. Ebifurya & Kishime *Goku vs. Piccolo *Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin & Master Roshi vs. Dr. Wheelo *Goku vs. Great Ape Gohan *Goku vs. Amond, Deiz, Cacao, Razun & Lakasei *Goku vs. Turles *Goku vs. Medamatcha & Angira *Goku & Krillin vs. Lord Slug *Goku (False Super Saiyan) vs. Slug (Giant Form) *Goku & Piccolo vs. Slug (Giant Form) *Goku vs. Cooler's Armored Squadron *Goku (SS) vs. Cooler (Final Form) *Goku (SS) & Vegeta (SS) vs. Meta-Cooler *Goku & Future Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Goku vs. Android 13 *Goku (SS), Piccolo, Vegeta (SS) & Future Trunks vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Goku vs. Broly (SS) *Goku (SS), Future Trunks(SS), Piccolo, Gohan (SS) & Vegeta (SS) vs. Broly (LSS) *Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta & Future Trunks vs. Skud & Arbee *Goku (SS), Future Trunks (SS), Piccolo, Gohan (SS) & Vegeta (SS) vs. Hatchiyack *Goku (SS) vs. Aka *Goku (SS3) vs. Janemba *Goku and Vegeta vs. Super Janemba *Goku (SS3) vs. Hirudegarn .. frieza slap.jpg|Goku slapping Frieza after turning Super Saiyan janemba kick.jpg|SSJ3 Kicking Janemba In The Face Goku bites Buu.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku bites Kid Buu GohanAndGokuInTheHyperolicTimeChamber.jpg 185px-Gokumedicinepill.png GokuHeartMedicine.png 180px-BulmaAndGokuDragonBalls.png Goku's Arrival - Tenka.PNG NappaAttacksGoku.png ChunVsGoku(DBSagas).png Fssj goku.jpg 180px-GokuITCellSaga.png 250px-GokuS35.png 180px-GokuISKamehamehaPikkon.png GokuSavingGohan.jpg|Goku saves Gohan from Bojack Kid_Goku2.jpg|Kid Goku